marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man's Second Symbiote (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Spider-Man (former host); Unnamed Brood (former host; deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = White | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = The symbiote can grant its host an elongated jaw, fangs, claws, tentacles and a prehensile tongue which are really part of its body. | Citizenship = Klyntar | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Conquerer | Education = | Origin = Klyntar | PlaceOfBirth = Unknown | Creators = Cullen Bunn; Iban Coello | First = Spider-Man and the X-Men Vol 1 5 | Last = Spider-Man and the X-Men Vol 1 5 | Quotation = Oh, yeah. Just like riding a shape-shifting psychopathic bike. Time for extreme makeover: extraterrestrial parasite removal edition! | Speaker = Spider-Man (Peter Parker) | QuoteSource = Spider-Man and the X-Men Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = A member of the corrupted Symbiote Imperium that had broken away from the Klyntar Hive-Mind, this symbiote and several of its brethren bonded to a swarm of Brood and attacked the S.W.O.R.D. space station, aiming to seize Deathbird and her unborn child in order to expedite the Symbiote Imperium's conquest of the galaxy. Having secured Deathbird, the symbiote began to consume its Brood host from the inside-out, attacking Beast, Spider-Man, and the Special Class when they infiltrated the space station. When its Brood host died, the symbiote was captured alongside its brethren by Hellion and contained in a psionic bubble. Outmatched by Symbiote Deathbird, Spider-Man ordered Hellion to release one of the captured symbiotes and bonded to it. Possibly as a result of combining with the remnants of his original symbiote still left in his body, it took an appearance identical to his Black Suit.Considering that Mac Gargan took an appearance similar to that of his Ven-orpion persona when he bounded to a piece of the Maniac Symbiote because it reacivated the remnants of the Venom Symbiote inside his body in The symbiote immediately attempted to seize control of Spider-Man's body, but was opposed within his subconsciousness by the disembodied telepath No-Girl. The symbiote easily defeated her, washing over her and Peter's mental replica of Queens like a tsunami of darkness; and then seized control of its host. Before it could do anything more than sprout claws and a fanged maw, the symbiote was blasted off Spider-Man by Beast, re-contained by Hellion, and jettisoned into space alongside its brethern. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Venom symbiote after bonding to Spider-Man. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Venom symbiote after bonding to Spider-Man. | Strength = The symbiote augments Spider-Man's powers by an unspecified amount, enabling him to fight evenly with a symbiote-controlled Deathbird. | Weaknesses = Like most other Symbiotes, this symbiote was weak to sound and fire. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * This symbiote is the second known Klyntar to bond to Spider-Man, preceded by the Venom symbiote and followed by the Mania symbiote during the event Venom Inc. and an unnamed benevolent symbiote forcibly bonded to him by Poison Punisher. Except for Mania, all other three symbiotes while bonded to Spider-Man appear identically to each other, being black with large white spider-emblems on their chests and white patches on their hands. }} Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Tentacles Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Mimicry